Made in China
by See-Le-Fairy-Witch
Summary: China is experiencing a weird problem: he is can't help but write his name on everything. The other nations decide he needs to stop and Ivan so kindly suggests a way for him to stop. However when the urges become too much and the only thing he has is a permanent marker and Ivan as his canvas Yao cracks. Rated M. Rochu. R
1. That One World Meeting

**A/N: Hey so this is my new story, I know I haven't finished the last one but you know me... to an extent. **

**This isn't that kinky now but it will be in the last chapter so it's going to be M to start with. **

**Made in China**

**Summary:** China is experiencing a weird problem: he is can't help but write his name on everything. He knows it's from the sudden increase of exports from his country and 'China' or 'Made in China' being on everything he exports and now the problem is becoming bigger. The other nations decide he needs to stop and Ivan so kindly suggests a way for him to stop. However when the urges become too much and the only thing he has is a permanent marker and Ivan as his canvas Yao cracks.

**Pairing: **Rochu, some hints of USUK, Prucan, Gerita and Giripan.

**Rating:** M (defiantly M)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or these chracters but this idea is of my own imagination.

R&R?

* * *

Yao fingered the pen in his pocket as he sat in a world meeting listening to Ludwig talk about solving the current economic crisis in Europe. Unfortunately the countries whom would benefit from this weren't listening, or they were Feliciano and they were staring at Ludwig's ass instead of listening.

"I have an idea!" Alfred jumped from his seat. Arthur groaned shaking his head in disgrace.

"Just sit down," Arthur mumbled quietly so only people sitting near Alfred could hear. Yao bit his lip pulling out a notebook to find a clean page. One of his urges had come back: not like he was an addict or something, he had just noticed lately that he enjoyed writing a certain set of words over and over again.

Unfortunately he had written on every single page. '_Made in China'_ or just '_China_' written on every page in Chinese, English and any other language that they throw their way.

"We should just let more American's into Europe as tourist!" Alfred proclaimed. Usually at this point Kiku would agree with Alfred but he was currently not at the meeting. He apparently 'wasn't feeling well' at the exact same time his boyfriend, Hercules, had to take care of a sick 'cat'.

"You idiot! We're in a economic crisis because you are!" Arthur stood growling at him.

"That's because they started getting sick from English cooking," Francis added in laughing.

"What did you say? You ass!" Arthur jumped on Francis starting a fight with the Frenchman. Alfred stood there staring into the distance in thought like he was considering a life decision or trying to decide to nuke a whole country: you could never really tell with Alfred.

"Oh yeah! I am to! Ahahahahahaha!" Alfred began laughing and watching Francis and Arthur fight, even cheering Arthur on at times.

This was usually Yao's cue to say something about immature young nations but he was too preoccupied with finding something to settle his urges.

It seemed the whole meeting was falling apart today.

"Ivan," Yao whispered lighting touching Ivan's shoulder. Ivan turned to him with that childish grin but his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, Yao Yao?" Ivan turned his head in question. Yao scowled at the nickname- they weren't dating or anything so he found the nickname inappropriate.

"Do you have a spare piece of paper I could have: I filled my book?" Yao explained deciding not to comment on the nickname since he wanted something from Ivan (which had also worked with their treaty though Yao was ashamed to say he sucked up to Ivan a bit for him to agree on some of their terms).

"Da, I packed a spare one today because mine was almost full but it seems I will not be taking many notes today so you can have it," Ivan smiled passing the notebook to Yao.

"Thank you, aru," Yao smiled gratefully opening to the first page and pulling out his pen.

He began to scribble down the common text that was actually printed on the back on this notebook: _Made in China, Made in China, China, Made in China, China, China._

Yao had discovered with his recent rise in exports and with all his factories printing the text on so many products he developed urges to write the text everywhere.

It had started with just writing it in the corner of his notebooks, then he filled entire books with the text and now he actually caught himself scratching it into tables or on concrete pathways.

Once he had to sneak out at night and spray paint it on the side of one of Ivan's buildings at a world conference in Russia.

He felt so guilty afterwards that he went back the next night and painted over it to amend his mistake.

Yao had tried throwing out all his pens and baking some biscuits but he had shaped the chocolate treats to say _China_. So Yao returned to filling notebooks with the text written in reds, blues and blacks and then being added to the ever-growing pile in his bedroom whilst eating a hundred cookies in the shape of only five letters.

Yao had decided not to say anything to his family, as it was a very strange addiction he had developed and he wasn't that close to other nations he now sat near.

Ludwig began to shake at the other end of the table as Gilbert had picked a fight with Roderick, which Matthew was dragging him away from now.

Feliciano stood tapping Ludwig's shoulder with a dorky smile. Ludwig relaxed leaning to one side to let the Italian whisper in his ear. Ludwig nodded sitting down calmly and letting the fights that had broken out in the room continue.

Today's meeting was very unusual indeed.

Yao flipped pages scribbling on the double spread quickly. He poked his tongue out as he wrote China vertically in his native language.

"Why do you write the same thing over and over again?" Ivan asked reading over his shoulder. Yao jumped slamming the book closed and blushing.

No one seemed to notice them luckily so Yao hissed at him in a reply: "It's just something that keeps happening- I keep getting strange urges to write China on everything."

"Oh, I get urges to drink sometimes- but I think that it's common since my boss calls me an alcoholic," Ivan informed the Asian man with a clueless grin. Sometime Yao thought Ivan was playing stupid because he was actually bright but then he realized that drinking the way he did was normal to Ivan.

"You do drink to much, aru," Yao replied flipping to the next page and beginning to write again.

Ivan gave Yao a quiet laugh turning his attention back to the fight. He decided his money was on Arthur since he seemed angrier for some reason.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Yao asked eyeing them unimpressed.

"Something about the economy," Ivan replied smiling innocently.

"Idiots, aru," Yao mumbled bringing his legs up to support the notepad.

"It's very amusing," Ivan grinned letting out a soft giggle. Yao smirked watching Arthur pull Francis' hair: this was actually quite amusing.

"Agh! Let go you scone-burning-magic-weirdo!" Francis screamed trying to kick him off. He managed to get a hold of Arthur's eyebrows and began to pull.

"Shit! Let go!" Arthur pulled harder on Francis hair.

"They fight like women on American TV shows," Ivan commented. Yao snorted and let out a laugh.

"Why hasn't Ludwig yelled at them?" Yao asked leaning back on his seat to see the German talking to Elizabeta about something with a calm stoic look on his face.

"Feliciano calmed him down, I think they're an item now," Ivan commented his eyes only skimming the nations before they returned to Yao. Yao didn't notice staring in disbelief at the calm German man.

"Let me guess: my siblings are trying to pull a prank on me," Yao continued noticing Im So and Kaoru were missing.

"No, they're asleep behind you on the couch," Ivan told him. Yao paused turning to kneel on his seat.

He saw Im So had fallen asleep against Kaoru's shoulder and Kaoru was leaning on Im So's head snoring.

"Taking Hercules place in his absence I see," Yao laughed when Im So wrapped his arm around Kaoru and began stroking his chest mumbling something about boobs.

"Where is he?" Ivan asked with a curious smile. Yao turned back around resting in his seat. He hated America's place because the seats at his place were huge and made him feel small because Ivan always took up the whole seat and he barely covered half of it.

"He said he was taking care of a sick cat and Kiku called in sick," Yao told him emphasizing how much he didn't believe Hercules was taking care of a cat.

"Oh." Ivan thought for a second. "Oh… I see," Ivan smiled at Yao knowingly.

Ivan was good company when he wasn't being creepy or trying to get Yao to become one with him. Which meant when they weren't alone together.

Also they shared a common hate for certain nations (*cough*Alfred*cough*) and Ivan always listened so intently it made Yao feel important no matter what he was saying.

Yao swore he could tell Ivan he was thinking about burning a few buildings today Ivan would calmly reply with the best accelerants to use and never tell a soul. That was the other thing he liked about Ivan: he always kept secrets and never felt the need to gossip about other nations.

It could've been perhaps because he was often the victim of cruel gossip and really had no one to gossip with than Yao.

Sure sometimes he went drinking with Alfred: he often spoke about how much he hated drinking with Alfred because he was louder when drunk and Ivan had to carry him home.

_He's so heavy as well,_ Ivan would complain, _and fat._

Yao would scowl him for saying something like that about someone else but secretly he knew it was true and would laugh afterwards when Ivan was gone.

"I'm hungry," Alfred complained sitting down and watching his boyfriend fight.

"I don't care," Ivan replied smiling innocently. Alfred glared at him poking his tongue out.

"Your mum cares," Alfred replied.

"I don't have a mother," Ivan retorted. Yao sighed turning his attention back to his urges.

Wow that sounded really dirty to Yao, maybe he should find another word for it.

Alfred's phone rang and he gave Ivan the finger answering his phone and walking off.

Yao knew there bantering was nothing more than child's play but it had become serious in the past so he always kept an eye on them when they picked on each other.

"Hello, uhuh, oh… okay," Alfred nodded. He glanced at Yao for a second and Yao felt a bit worried for a second and nervously began fiddling with his pen.

"Now that you've both finished," Ludwig began looking down in disgust at the beaten up nations, "it's lunch time- you all have exactly one hour."

Many nations left quickly with only Feliciano and Ludwig taking a while for Ludwig to sort his papers. America was waiting for something and Arthur and Francis were trying to pick themselves off the floor.

Yao sat unaware he was in his lunch break scratching away on his page in Chinese this time. Ivan started to look at him concerned for his well being and then took the notebook lifting it in the air high above his head.

Yao looked confused like a young kitten then he began to chase it kneeling on his seat.

"Hey! Ivan! Give it back," Yao scowled trying to get the notebook back.

"Yao, are you okay?" Alfred asked.

"I'm fine, aru," Yao snapped standing up to get his notebook back. Well Ivan's notebook but he had given it to Yao. Ivan was also standing meaning he was able to keep the notebook far out of his reach.

"Dude, your little sister just called and said she found heaps of books in your bedroom filled with the same thing. She said you've also scratched it into tables and painted it over and over again on a canvas," Alfred explained. "That's kind of creepy."

Yao slumped into his chair, going red as a tomato when Arthur and Francis sat down staring curiously at him.

"It's just been happening," Yao explained. "I can't explain it."

"How many notebooks have you filled?" Ivan asked his smile gone and replaced with concern.

"A few… maybe 20…" Ivan raised an eyebrow not believing him. "Okay, aru, 42. I've filled 42 notebooks and scratched onto the back of my night stand and a few other places…"

Yao decided not to mention the spray paint since he was still rather ashamed of it.

"Maybe this is a problem," Arthur suggested. Yao scowled at him crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not a problem, aru, no one is getting hurt," Yao scowled.

"Yao, Kiku sent me this," Alfred held up his phone to show Yao had actually planted _China _in herbs in his front lawn. "He said when he stayed over you were scratching it into the door with a nail file and when he tried to take it from you-"

"My door has no marks on it," Yao snapped.

"Because it was your back door and you threw a nail file at him… in your sleep," Alfred finished rather worried.

"Oh…" Yao went a bit red laughing nervously, "oops."

"I think this is more serious than you're making it out to be," Ivan looked at him sideways worried with a tilted head.

"Wait a second, I write the same thing over and over and I'm getting a talk but he drinks like there's no tomorrow and it's normal," Yao pointed to Ivan with a childish scowl.

"That's because when he gets really drunk he just ask unsuspecting straight men to become one with him and falls asleep on bench's cuddling an empty bottle of vodka," Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, and whilst Alfred's constant eating will kill him one day nobody cares so it's not a problem," Ivan smiled.

"Hey!" Alfred looked completely offended as Francis\ just laughed.

"Ve, but if it's affecting you in your sleep then you should probably deal with it," Italy but in, sitting on the table near Yao.

Ludwig looked up shocked wondering how he got all the way to the other end of the table in such a short time.

"I guess," Yao thought looking at the table worried. "I don't even know why I'm doing it!"

"It's probably because you're exporting so much with China printed on every product," Ludwig added the idea. Yao bit his lip the sudden urge to write coming to him again.

"Well, there has to be a way to make him stop," Arthur announced as Yao turned his attention to his bag. He began shuffling through it looking for any paper he could write on.

He found a pot of red paint and a small paintbrush. Yao's best guess was that it was because he lost his regular meeting bag. So he had a choice between his hello kitty bag, a panda bag and his art bag.

Obviously he chose the art bag to save him self the ridicule.

Yao started ignoring the group again and stared over at his siblings. This would be a great way to get back at them and he would be able to cure his urge for now.

Yao slipped out of his seat undetected and kneeled near his siblings opening the pot and dipping his paintbrush in.

He smiled testing the paint on their skin.

"Good, it works," Yao nodded beginning to paint their faces with the text.

"Yao," Ivan called out to him. Yao paused turning and staring at the group. Arthur shook his head face palming.

"Sorry, I can't control it, aru," Yao apologised wincing.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Kaoru began to wake up. Yao jumped finishing the text and hiding the evidence behind his back. Yao kneeled there staring at the two wide-eyed.

"Uh…" Yao coughed, "It's lunch time."

"Oh, okay," Kaoru looked down to see Im So snuggling him. "Wake up idiot."

Kaoru hit Im So earning a whimper from the smaller nation.

"Don't talk to your brother like that," Yao snapped. Kaoru pushed him off not even seeing the paint on his brother's face and walked out.

Im So groaned rolling off the couch and crawling out.

"See you brother," He waved sleepily over one shoulder. Yao raised an eyebrow as they left.

The door slammed and Yao stood walking back to the group with his head bowed like a guilty child. He looked to one side when Ivan began to tap his foot with his arms crossed.

"Sorry," Yao apologised again. Ivan held out a hand and Yao placed the paint in his hand grumbling.

"And the brush," Ivan urged. Yao passed it to him sitting down with his arms crossed.

"So it's just something that happens, oui? Like being horny," Francis asked in his own special way.

"Not like being horny, like when you have a sudden need to eat a certain food or a-"

"It's like that show strange addictions," Alfred announced. Ivan sat the paint down with the brush on top and it was in Yao's reach. Yao knew he had done that on purpose.

"Nobody watches your crap TV shows," Arthur commented glaring at him.

"Well… you suck to," Alfred retorted.

"Eloquent, dear Alfred," He commented sarcastically.

"Ve, when Ludwig started cleaning everything to the extreme all we did is made a small mess on the table and Luddy wasn't allowed to touch it," Italy explained.

"If I did then Feliciano had full permission to make a huge mess in the kitchen and invite his brother and _those three_ over," Ludwig commented.

"I tried that," Yao admitted, "and tried to distract myself with cooking but then I started…"

"You started?" Alfred urged him on.

"Baking things in the shapes of those letters, aru," Yao admitted letting his head fall to the desk.

"That is a problem Yao," Ivan nodded his eyebrows merging in worry.

"I know!" Yao snapped glaring at the Russian. Ivan laughed lightly looking away completely unfazed.

"Maybe you should do what my boss tried to do to stop me drinking," Ivan said raising one finger.

"Throw out all your vodka?" Yao asked. Ivan looked at him shocked like he had said Ivan could die in a hole and kiss his Asian ass.

"That's very mean- he'd never do that. He just wanted me to cut back," Ivan nodded his face serious for only a second.

"What did he do?" Arthur asked.

"First he sent me to a psychologist… but he quit and moved to Canada," Ivan began, "then he put tape over my mouth and locked me in my bedroom. I went 10 hours without a single drop of vodka and now I've cut way back on how much a drink."

"No you haven't," Alfred snorted.

"Yes I have: now I only drink when I know you're coming," Ivan smiled at Alfred.

"Oh… well that is cutting back,"

"And in the morning, and sometimes for dinner."

"It's less then you used drink," Yao finished sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Well I can just throw all my notepad and pens out and um…"

"Tape your hands together," Ivan finished.

"What? But I need my hands, aru," Yao gaped glaring at Ivan.

"Well we can just take turns in taking care of you and monitor your progress," Alfred shrugged.

"Easy," Feliciano cheered jumping off the table. "Let's go eat Luddy, I saw this little Italian place down the road and it smelt amazing!"

"Feliciano, maybe we should eat something else. You don't travel to another country to eat food… from your own country," Ludwig suggested.

"Silly Luddy," Feliciano laughed, "Italian food is the nicest but we can have Chinese if you want."

Ludwig nodded in agreement as they left.

"Okay so who has masking tape?" Alfred asked smiling at all of them with his hands on his hips like some hero.

"Oh, I do," Ivan leant to one side pulling the tape out of his bag.

"Why do you have tape on you? Only kidnappers carry masking tape on them!" Yao scowled backing away. Ivan simply laughed stretching the tape out.

"If I wanted to kidnap you Yao Yao, then I already would have," Ivan explained his eyes parking with something mysterious. "Hands."

"No, I refuse, I have legitimate reasons to use my hands!" Yao refused backing away on his seat.

"Then you can tell the person who's watching you and they'll temporarily take the tape off," Alfred explained.

"This is ridiculous," Yao tried to backed away as far as he could. Ivan passed the tape to Alfred and leant foreword easily snatching Yao's arm.

Ivan's hands were gloved like usual and the cool leather refused to let Yao slip out of Ivan's grip, as he was dragged foreword. Yao tried to pull back but Ivan's strength was far greater than Yao's.

"No! Aiyah! This is disrespectful! Why are we taking ideas from the country who needed a psychologist?" Yao questioned as he was forced to lean over the table.

"It was only once," Ivan laughed. Yao squeezed his eyes shut feeling Ivan place his hands around Yao's and squashed them flat together.

Alfred wrapped the tape around Yao's hands making sure he had them securely fastened together before Ivan let go.

"His hands are so tiny," Alfred laughed throwing the tape to Ivan. Ivan caught it slipping the tape back in his bag.

"I know, they are like women's hands, da?" Ivan teased not paying attention to Yao chucking a hissy fit behind him.

"So you can take him first Francis?" Alfred asked watching the French man hopefully.

"Oui, however I need to be in my home since my boss has requested to see me," Francis gave Yao an apologetic look.

"No worries, we'll just get your sister… uh…" Alfred racked his brain for the name.

"Mei, aru," Yao sighed.

"Yeah, Mei, I knew that. We'll just get Mei to pack you a bag," Alfred announced whipping out his phone.

"Fine, I still don't think this is necessary though," Yao snapped glaring at the group.

Alfred wandered off talking to his sister, Francis was laughing and smiling and Arthur was ignoring them all packing up his bag. Ivan smiled at him his eyes sparking like they always do when he looked at Yao. Yao scowled at him as purple clashed with a warm brown chocolate colour. Yao's eyes shot down and he blushed when the intense look in Ivan's eyes tried to say something to him.

Ivan's eyes were always speaking and trying to tell the world what he dared not say to another soul.

"Can you put my bag on?" Yao asked. Ivan's eyes flashed down to the bag. "Please."

"Da," Ivan leant down picking up. He closed it up and put it over the smaller mans frame.


	2. Francis' Place

**A/N: So second chapter is at Franics' house where he has to deal with a lot of awkward and lack of manliness on Yao's behalf. Sorry but I need some lead up to the Rochu :D**

**R&R?**

Yao sat awkwardly on France's nice white couch looking around and the beautifully decorated lounge room he was prisoner in. Everything seemed to be spotless with a reasonable sized television on the cabinet in front of him. However the movies underneath were all named things like _'Wizard of Oz, adult version_,' and _'Naughty school girl versus the teacher of good looks'_ meaning they were all porn.

Yao shifted nervously pulling on the couch pulling the tape around his hands, however it was firmly stuck to him and made it impossible to break free. Francis had disappeared a little while ago- something about getting on his cleaning clothes to dust the house before his boss came. Something Yao was not looking foreword to in the least bit.

_Knock, Knock,_ Yao's head shot up and to the door as Francis rounded the corner with a duster in one hand and a frilling pink apron on. He swished his blonde locks laughing.

Yao gaped: the frilly pink apron was all Francis was wearing and Yao could see his bare ass from the couch. Yao shot up following him down the hall and hoping and fearing all at the same time that this was his ticket out of here: Mei.

"Ah, bonjour, Madame Mei," Francis bowed and Yao almost puked on Francis' fresh red roses at the sight. Yao snuck around him to get on the covered side of the French man and shot back a glare.

"Brother," Mei cheered hugging her brother close until Yao's hands were awkwardly pressed between her breasts. Yao pulled his hands up and over her head unsure of what he could touch. He had been unsure of where his hands should go since she hit puberty and bit popped out everywhere.

Yao still remember when she walked out in a tight top and Yao almost fainted at the size of her. He couldn't imagine Ivan's face when Ukraine started developing.

Yao had cried all night at the fact she was no longer his little sister.

"Mei, are you okay?" Yao asked. Mei pulled back giggling at her older brothers questioning. Like always big brother Yao was worried about her and constantly asking the same question.

It was worse when they had alone time and Yao began questioning her on what every nation in the world had said to her. He especially hovered around Francis and Ivan for different reasons because Francis was a pervert after Mei in Yao's eyes and Ivan was a pervert after Yao who would constantly ask Mei questions about the smaller man to figure out his schedule.

"I'm fine, you worry to much." She laughed bonking his nose. She loved how cute her big brother could be when he was worried or angry at something else. "I see they've already taped your hands together," She noticed playing with the strap of her bag.

"Is there any chance I can go home with you?" Yao asked staring into her brown eyes with a pleading look in his chocolate brown eyes. So that was where Mei got her puppy dog eyes from- She had to admit Yao could use them to his full advantage.

"I'm sorry brother," She sighed looking away to avoid the disappointment in his eyes, "I have a female nations meeting soon and I don't want to leave you at home alone," She sighed. Then her eyes shot to Francis and she went red as he turned around strutting off revealing his white ass.

Yao followed her eyes and scowled at the sight of that same ass.

"Would you please put some clothes on, aru?" Yao snapped glaring at him. Francis paused turning to the siblings and laughing at the sight of Mei's shocked face in contrast with how mad Yao looked.

"Why? Am I turning you on?" Francis wiggled his ass with a teasing laugh. Yao's mouth dropped and he turned blocking Mei's sight from Francis' little show.

"I brought your bag," She took it off revealing it was, in fact, Yao's Hello Kitty bag.

Out of all the bags in the world… she chose the one that would degrade his manliness he most. Yao felt lucky he wasn't at Ivan's house because he was pretty sure the Russian would think- Yao tied up + hello kitty bag + his glaring at me = I should pounce him and screw him senseless. It probably was more complicated than that but Yao was sure he covered the basics of Ivan's complex mind.

"You had to use that bag?" Yao asked going bright red.

"It was the only one I could find," She made the excuse but Yao could see the evil glint in her eyes, "I packed you spare clothes, pyjama's, some dumplings, your tea, two movies and your hair brush."

"Did you pack my wok?" Yao asked eyeing Francis strut around dusting things with swaying hips and a victorious smirk after seeing the bag.

"No, I did pack your underwear though, the cute red ones," She scuffed his hair squealing the last part.

"That's great, aru," Yao replied sarcastically slumping as the manliness poured from him and onto puddles on the floor.

"Here you go, and if you need anything call Kaoru and, if you apologize for writing on his face, then he _might_ come and get you," Mei looked worriedly at him.

"Brat, Im So too?"

"He's traumatized," She replied. Yao snickered imagining Im So's face when he noticed that written on his face. He'd be so shocked that Yao finally got pay back for Im So writing 'Originated in South Korea' all over his kitchen.

"I have to go," She sighed patting his hair with a warming smile. She put the bag on him, further degrading his manliness, and kissed his cheek taking Yao's other bag since he would no longer need it.

"Okay, bye, have fun and remember to fight the urge," She smiled sympathetically patting his hair. Yao smiled at her, his eyes turned grateful and caring and once again Mei was reminded of how Yao used to look at her when she was younger. He was so always so big to the younger her and Mei still remembered Kaoru saying that Yao was like a god or something since he could take care of all of them and his own people at the same time.

She knew now Yao was an immortal like the rest of them but he was older and wiser than her. He also loved Mei with all his heart and would do anything for her. Mei always loved how Yao was there for her to hug and receive love and understanding from.

Whenever she was sad he'd still cook another sweet snack and they'd sit around watching Wuxia films in the dark with Kaoru, Im So and Kiku if he wasn't too busy. Once even Ivan had joined them much to Yao's dismay and Mei's major fan girl feelings that she got at the sight of the two sitting so close.

"I love you," She gave him a big hug feeling Yao's hand awkwardly move away his hands from her chest.

"I love you to, be careful," He finished as she turned waving to him over one shoulder. "Don't fall asleep at the airport! Watch out for kidnappers!"

"Okay brother! Bye!"

"Don't talk to strangers!" Yao finished as she disappeared into a taxi. Then his last hope of escape was gone and he was stuck with Francis.

"Oh you two are so cute," Francis attacked him from behind holding the Asian man close. Yao froze feeling the bile in his stomach begin to rise and churn.

"Please let go of me, aru," Yao requested trying to struggle out of his grip. Yao felt a leg wrap around him and Francis rubbed against him with all his glory.

Francis was unaware of his close proximity freaking the prudish Asian man out and really if he did know he wouldn't care in the slightest bit. He'd take any opportunity to share the love with his favorite Asian.

"Get off me!" Yao screamed kicking and writing in Francis' muscled arms.

"You perverted Frog, leave him alone," Arthur snapped arriving at the door with no warning. Yao pushed Francis away and laid flat against the wall glaring before he turned to the English man.

England looked jerky as always with his thick eyebrows merged into a huge caterpillar and that familiar pout on his lips. Yao realized that it was the same pout he gave people and then decided to never do it again since it looked very unattractive on Arthur.

"We were sharing the love," Francis cooed smiling like an idiot at Arthur. Arthur raised and eyebrow looking Yao up and down as if to question Yao about the statement.

"If you're finished then I'm here to pick you up. Unless you want to stay longer and…" He looked back at Francis, "_Share the love_," Arthur mused with a small grin.

"Are you going to keep your clothes on?" Yao asked.

"Do I look French or Italian?" Arthur asked as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Then yes I'm done and we can go, aru," Yao stepped out the door trying to escape. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Francis pulled him back.

"But Mon Cher, we were going to watch a movie together," Francis looked at him sadly with a glint of hope in his eyes. Yao scoffed glaring when he noticed for the first time he was wearing cat ears.

"All your movies are porn films!" Yao snapped shoving him away and turning almost flicking his hair as he strutted off.

"You're no fun Yao, no wonder why monsier Russie hasn't made a move on you yet," Francis teased.

"He makes moves on me every day," Yao yelled back urging Arthur to hurry his prissy English ass up.

"Then why are you not dating?" Francis asked the simple question. Yao glared at him as the door to the taxi was opened and he fell in moving right over to stay as far away from Arthur as possible.

If Yao thought Francis was awkward then he obviously didn't realize that Arthur would be twice as awkward and half as generous toward Yao's 'situation'.

Not only was Yao agitated from not being able to write but also he had to deal with the one man that could get on his nerves by speaking.

This was going to challenge his generally non-violent persona he had developed in the past couple of years and probably drive him nuts in the process.

**A/N: So there will be violence in the next chapter thanks to Hong Kong whose human name will be Kaoru b.t.w.**

**R&R?**

**-See le Fairy Witch-**


	3. Arthur's Cottage

**A/N: Hey, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved, followed or read my story. I'm actually enjoying writing these chapters. **

**So this chapter his at Arthur's house, which is hard because the two don't get along especially when a certain nation is the topic at hand. **

**Reveiws make me happy which mean I update faster**

**R&R?**

* * *

Yao sat across the table from Arthur his hands taped in his lap. Arthur tapped the table awkwardly not sure of how he should approach a conversation with someone who looked like… well he looked like he was trying to kill Arthur with the power of his mind.

"Are you having any urges?" Arthur asked watching Yao as he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. He glared at some poor mailman through the window who gave him a curious look.

"Yes, and I'm losing feeling in my hands," Yao said but he sounded angry rather than in pain or upset.

"Right, would you like a cup of tea?" Arthur asked leaning across the table with pair of scissors in his hand. He slowly cut the tape making sure not to cut Yao's hands.

"Yes, xie xie," Yao replied pulling his hands from the tape and stretching them. His face seemed to visually relax despite still looking mad. Maybe it was because of the red marks the tape had left behind.

"How do you have your tea?" Arthur asked his back to Yao.

"Black, four sugars, aru," Yao replied balling the tape up and searching the room for a bin. "Where is your bin?"

Arthur turned his head his eyes lazily scanning the room. He sighed: "Here, Alfred has obviously moved the bin for no reason."

Yao reached out having to roll his fingers to unstick the tape from his hands and give it to Arthur.

Arthur sat the silver tape in the bin and picked up two cups.

"It's nice to have someone over I can trust to handle my delicate tea set," Arthur sighed sitting down. He passed a cup to Yao sitting it on a saucer. Yao never saw the point of those tiny little plates, what was their purpose?

"Xie xie," Yao thanked him taking the teacup and sipping the hot tea. He let a smile cross his face when the sweet drink ran down his throat. Despite it being English tea infused with no flavor the large amount of sugar compensated for the bland taste.

"How have you been? I don't think we've talked like this for a long time," Arthur began.

"We have never talked like anything," Yao corrected his eyes flashing in anger.

"Yes," Arthur's hand set strong and his teeth gritted. For a second they seemed to be having a staring contest.

"I've been well…" Yao finally spoke, "recently my country has been very strong," Yao added sitting his cup down.

"I've noticed, your experience has really done your country well," Arthur replied. Yao hated talking to Arthur: he always felt so awkward and all he could see when he looked into Arthur's green eyes was a flash of red and the cry of a young Kaoru.

Yao bit his lip his eyes flashing down and taking a deep breath. Yao had forgiven long ago but sometimes he was reminded of the pain.

"How have you been? I hear you and Alfred are celebrating two years together, aru," Yao picked his tea up sipping it again. Arthur licked his lips, his cheeks flashed red and he looked down quickly.

"Yes, we went out to dinner to celebrate and then the next night I had a very drunk Alfred call me at 8 in the morning," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That was the night that he and Ivan passed out on my lawn and I had to turn the sprinklers on," Yao rolled his eyes.

"They are both gits,"

"Immature children," Yao shook his head in agreement. "Not as bad as you when you drink though."

"Once again you insist on bringing up that one Christmas," Arthur scowled. Yao laughed a teasing grin crossing his face.

"You were dancing half naked on the table," Yao snickered.

"Not like when you got so wasted you tried to force Ivan to become one with you," Arthur countered. Yao paused glaring at him with a blush crossing his cheeks.

"It was payback, aru," Yao explained his head snapping back to glare at people walking by. Like maybe they were to blame for that night Yao had scared the living day lights out of Ivan and almost mentally scared him.

There was an awkward silence when they both recalled that one time they had just drank too much.

"I'd still like to know why he carries around duck tape," Yao spat. Arthur snickered shaking his head.

"I think he was planning on taping Alfred to a pole when they went drinking after the meeting," Arthur explained.

"I'd expect nothing less," Yao rolled his eyes but he smirked at the thought of Ivan's prank.

Arthur's phone started ringing making the English man stare confused at the device.

"Excuse me," Arthur held up a finger flipping his phone open as he left. "Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking."

Yao turned his attention back to his tea seeing he was actually finished. He groaned sitting it down and looking back outside. In the distance the town of London bustled on: buses ran past and people walked by each other not caring for the cloudy conditions and rain pouring down.

Inside where Yao sat everything seemed so peaceful compared to the busy practices that went on outside.

Yao started to fidget and his fingers itched to scratch the familiar text into this table. No, Yao refused to make a nuisance of himself at Arthur's place.

"I'll be right there, goodbye," Arthur clicked his phone shut and turned to Yao. "I have to go out. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No," Yao shook his head as Arthur began digging around in his drawers.

"Then I'll tape your hands and put a DVD on," Arthur pulled out the familiar silver tape that made Yao feel sick.

Yao sighed holding out his hands. He couldn't bare watching Arthur tape his hands together and then start to go through the girly bag for the two DVD's.

Arthur placed on the movie pressing a few buttons and turning the volume up.

"Is that loud enough?" Arthur asked. Yao stood falling onto his couch and leaning back.

"Xie xie, that's fine," Yao nodded his head. Arthur walked to the window closing the curtains and sitting Yao's bag down.

"You're bag," Arthur grinned.

"It's not mine," Yao snapped blushing. "It's Mei's."

"Sure it is," Arthur laughed turning to the door. "I'll be back in half an hour."

Yao made a noise in reply his eyes already transfixed to the opening title. Arthur was bemused at how a nation like Yao could be so entranced by the same two movies he had watched a million times.

* * *

Arthur turned the key in the door hearing the clink of the lock moving out of the way.

"Yao is watching a movie inside, I'm sure he hasn't made a mess in the last hour," Arthur informed Kaoru who stood behind him. As soon as he had finished his meeting Kaoru had called informing him of his arrival in London and demanded to be picked up.

"It's one of his favorite movies so not much could distract him," Kaoru replied in monotone like always. .

Arthur nodded and pushed open the door hitting something with a loud thud. He looked around as paper rained down from the sky. It was like it was snowing in Arthur's house but every single piece of paper had the same thing written on it in dark black ink.

_Made in China, Made in China, made in china, made in china. _

Arthur's mouth fell as he slowly looked down to see Yao sitting on the ground rubbing his nose and groaning.

"This wasn't my doing," Yao explained. "Okay… maybe it was, I found paper." Kaoru pulled out his phone and began to record Yao sitting on the ground smiling nervously.

"I see that…" Arthur looked around at the paper covering the ground.

"I only pulled the tape off because I needed to go to the bathroom," Yao explained coughing.

"Where on earth did you get so much paper?" Arthur asked knowing he didn't have this much paper in his house.

"Uh… well, I found some in your house in the printer," Yao mumbled the last part.

"You're worse than a drug addict," Kaoru explained knowing it would anger the smaller Asian.

"I am not!" Yao snapped. Arthur sighed looking up at his former colony. Kaoru had gotten tall despite his race and now he was a bit taller than Arthur.

"Your hair is getting long," Arthur commented brushing his finger along the long bangs. Kaoru flinched his eyes shooting to Arthur. "Your face is dirty," Arthur scowled licking his fingers and beginning to run Kaoru's face.

Yao felt twitchy again as he hadn't written on anything in ten minutes and watching Arthur mother Kaoru made him jealous and mad. His eye twitched his hand coming up ready to attack the man who was touching his baby brother.

"Don't touch him!" Yao yelled jumping foreword and barging into Arthur. Arthur fell back and they both stumbled onto the brick path.

Kaoru held up his phone recording the two's fight thinking this was better than the paper flying everywhere.

"He used to be my colony to," Arthur countered rolling so he was on top of Yao. Yao kneed him in the stomach and used both his legs to launched Arthur into his flowerbed.

He stood jumping in after him and wrestling the poor English man into the dirt.

"You mean when you stole him!" Yao yelled hitting his head against the floor. Arthur managed to grab Yao's long hair and yanked it. Yao screamed falling to one side and Arthur rolled on top trying to hold Yao down.

"Doesn't mean that he wasn't my colony!" Arthur countered and held back a hand slapping Yao across the face. Yao gasped looking shocked at Arthur for a minute.

Then his face turned angry and he brought back a fist landing it square in Arthur's jaw.

Arthur fell back tumbling along the dirt and ramming against his fence until he finally fell to the ground dizzy. Yao stood stumbling to one side. He walked to the fence using his incredible balance to stand on top of the wooden fence and glare down at the groaning and unaware English man.

"Kaoru is not your colony anymore you jerk! Leave him alone!" Yao yelled and jumped landing right on Arthur's stomach. Arthur tried to scream but his lungs were almost crushed by the blow and all that came out was a strangled cry for air.

Kaoru winced feeling that one then grinned at how incredibly rough his elder brother could be in times of great jealousy. It was actually the funniest thing he had ever seen: and it was all his fault! This only made it better for the younger Chinaman.

Yao stood and Arthur grabbed his legs tripping Yao into a pile of fertilizer face first.

Yao kicked hitting Arthur in the jaw and rolled over to see the English man holding his nose in case it was broken.

Yao let out one victorious laugh before Arthur stood on his feet and dragged Yao by his legs through the garden.

"Agh! Shit! Jerk!" Yao growled kicking his legs with little success. Arthur dropped his legs feeling tired. Yao stood wrestling him into a bush.

Kaoru couldn't see them fighting but he could see the leaves flying out of the bush and hear the two yelling at one another. Yao actually changed to Chinese half way though one scream then back to English when Arthur said he was a 'bloody foreigner'.

"Racist pig!" Yao yelled and _slap, crunch!_ Arthur groaned.

Alfred pushed open the gate just as the two rolled back out of the bush and began to struggle for power on the lawn.

"How long have they been-?" Alfred didn't need to finish.

"Uh, a while," Kaoru replied. "Yao's winning."

"Woah! Awesome! Fight!" Gilbert cheered pulling Matthew through the gate. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"We should pull them apart," Matthew told Alfred. Arthur used his arm to hold back Yao. Yao stretched his arms out struggling to reach Arthur for a short while then crunching down on his arm.

"Fuck! You bit me!" Arthur yelled kicking me off.

"You tasted worse than your poisonous cooking!" Yao countered once he had finished rolling.

"Why you! I'll teach you to insult a Englishman's cooking!" Arthur yelled jumping on Yao.

"You mean those hard rocks you call scones!" Yao growled his hands around Arthur's throat.

"At least they last longer than half the stuff your country produces!" Arthur pushed Yao away and stood. The two began to circle each other panting and puffing.

"You inconsiderate jerk face, it's hard when I'm supplying half the world including your asshole boyfriend," Yao spat, "Wǒ zǔzhòu nǐ yào yǒngyuǎn zài dìyù!"

"What did he just say?" Alfred asked Kaoru.

"He said you were an idiot,"

"Not that, the bit in Chinese," Alfred glared.

"Oh, he just said _I curse you to spend eternity in hell_, right after he called you an asshole" Kaoru translated with a small grin.

"Maybe we should break them up now," Alfred sighed looking worried at the two and ignoring Yao's names for him.

Despite them both proclaiming to be proper nations that were over their days of violence and one actually having a deal with their French friend to go easy on each other in fights because of age they both looked pretty battered.

"Don't look at me," Kaoru shook his head. "I'm not getting in-between Yao and who he's mad at."

"I'll grab the little one and you hold back Arthur," Gilbert commented. Alfred nodded as they both approached the two.

* * *

Yao sat on the couch: his hair was a mess with leaves and crushed flowers in it. The fact it was black didn't hide the dirt in it that spread to his face. His cheeks had light claw marks down them and were grazed from face planting in the fertilizer. Yao touched the red mark around his neck lightly wincing. His top was filthy and he knew he had a bruise on his stomach from Arthur hitting him. His knees were grazed where his pants had ripped and there were bruises on his ankles where Arthur had dragged him around.

Arthur was in worse condition with leaves in his messy hair and even in his eyebrows. He had a bruise on his jaw and his neck was also red from Yao's hands. He rubbed his stomach where a huge bruise was forming from Yao jumping on him. His legs were cut and grazed like Yao's and there was a rather small bite mark on his arm. To top it all off dry blood painted a trail form his nose to his lips despite not being broken Yao had landed a fairly good hit.

Gilbert, Karou and Alfred all laughed watching the fight again on the video. Matthew sighed shaking his head at the three. He seemed to be the only one not watching the video for the fifth time in the half an hour they had been sitting there.

Yao glared at Arthur blaming him for the whole mess. Arthur countered his glare with his own steely eyes.

"I love the part Yao jumps on Arthur at the beginning, that's just-" Gilbert laughed again holding his stomach. "Golden, fucking great, good job Yao."

"I think when Yao jumped Arthur it was great," Alfred cackled wiping a tear from his eyes. Kaoru held back a snicker watching the scene he had taped.

"You're posting this on your blog, right?" Gilbert asked.

"And I'm going to send it to all the nations," Kaoru replied. Gilbert lost it again when Arthur began dragging Yao along the dirt and a mixture of curses came from the Asian nation.

Yao turned his glare to the idiot trio and huffed. Arthur also joined in burning holes in his boyfriend's head.

"How many ice packs do you need?" Matthew asked them both.

"Three thank you," Arthur rubbed his jaw.

"Just two please," Yao leant foreword and his back cracked. "Maybe three."

Matthew nodded disappearing into the kitchen- guess it was up to him to take care of the old men in the lounge room.

"How's the urge to write now?" Alfred asked grinning.

"Gone, thank you," Yao replied. Matthew returned passing them both the piles of ice packs.

Yao hissed placing one on his stomach, one on his sore back and one on his head feeling a headache coming on.

Arthur placed two on his poor tortured stomach and one on his cheek glaring at Yao.

"Kaoru, don't send that to anyone," Yao ordered.

"I could listen to you but it's too late," Karou shrugged replaying the video. Yao's upper lip twitched into a snarl and his eye began to spasm.

"You sent it to Ivan to, right? He'd enjoy that beyond fucking compared," Alfred laughed.

"I did, he just e-mailed back saying his favorite was the insult Yao gave you," Kaoru replied.

"How did I know it would be?" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"He also asked if we wanted him to show Yao's boss to confirm where Yao is right now," Kaoru rubbed his chin an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, might as well," Alfred shrugged. Kaoru nodded in agreement quickly messaging back.

"I blame you for this lack of discipline. You had him from child hood until he was a teenager, aru, same with Alfred," Yao accused Arthur.

"They were misbehaved when I got them," Arthur replied in a sneer.

"Okay, so you both need a shower then Yao will go to Alfred's place, right?" Matthew turned to Alfred trying to keep everyone on track.

"What? Oh, Arthur and I are going out tonight, can you take him Mattie?" Alfred asked his eyes flashing from the screen of Kaoru's phone.

"Well…"

"Sure," Gilbert grinned. "He can sleep in the spare room… on the other side of the house, right Birdie?"

"Uh, of course, you're welcome to stay at my place," Matthew smiled at Yao.

"Xie Xie, I'd appreciate that," Yao bowed his head trying to avoid eye contact. He saw that the couple obviously had plans and promised him self that he wouldn't disturb them tonight, even if that meant he'd have to lie in his bed until the late hours of the morning.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Yah, this was actually enjoyable to write. **

**Also I think Yao bad mouthing America is a kinky thing for him :D**

**So Review please and next chapter a little hint of PruCan. **

**R&R?**

**-See le Fairy Witch-**


	4. Matthew's Lodge

**A/N: Next chapter! Yah! **

**So I recently got a review suggesting Japan's place but originally this was going to be France, England, Matthew and then Rochuuu~**

**So now I've added Alfred and maybe Kiku if people comment and say they want Kiku as well. Maybe some more suggestion like Italy and Germany will also be taken if that's what the people want. **

**Thank you for my entire lovely reviews my beautiful reviewers~ **

**R&R?**

* * *

Yao let out a deep sigh falling back onto the bed. The bed creaked under his weight and bounced him back up a bit. In the darkness of the room a single bedside light illuminated Yao's tired, bruised face and over-sized pyjama's.

Now Yao lay in his bed with no pens or paper, his hands were itching to write but being taped together he couldn't even scratch. Yao hoped to hell he wouldn't have to pee halfway through the night because the nice Canadian boy and Gilbert were having a romantic night that Yao didn't want to disturb.

_Ring Ring,_ Yao's phone, which sat near the light, lit up and buzzed. Yao let out a groan crawling up to it and successfully opening it with his mouth.

"Hello?" Yao tilted his body to one side pushing his ear against the device.

"Yao Yao, it's Ivan," Ivan's cheerful voice came through the phone confusing the Chinaman.

"Oh, hello Ivan," Yao let the confusion come through his tone.

"I just called to see how you were going," Ivan mused a hint of humor in his accent.

"How many times have you watched it?" Yao asked in monotone glaring at the wall. Ivan laughed throwing his head back: Ivan had a deep chuckle when he was actually laughing though Yao had only heard it a few times.

"About twenty times, you did very well Yao Yao. You really showed that snobby Englishman who's the best," Ivan commented.

"I think he came out worse than I did," Yao gave a cocky side grin accepting that as a compliment.

"He did end up with a bite mark and that jump you did had to have left him with a bruise in the best case scenario," Ivan shook his head watching the video on his laptop.

"I didn't break anything if that's what you're implying,"

Ivan let out a soft laugh: "Where are you now?"

"Matthew and Gilbert's place, aru," Yao replied.

"Ah, I'd come and visit you but Gilbert does not fancy me much. In fact he threw a branch at me last time I visited Matthew," Ivan explained examining Yao's hair flutter in the breeze as he jumped on Arthur. He felt a smile tug at his lips seeing how fierce such a beautiful creature could be when you pushed the right buttons.

"That's fine, I'm just about to go to bed anyway," Yao explained glaring at the tape.

"Well, goodnight then, I hope not to see more video's of you tomorrow but you never know you may have to fight Matthew," Ivan teased. Yao scowled at the comment making a small noise surly noise.

"Good_night_," Yao replied snapping his phone shut.

Ivan's smile faded and he looked down at the video. It had paused on Yao sitting on the ground his big dark eyes and hair, making a stunning contrast to the pristine white paper that fell around him.

"I love you, goodnight," Ivan whispered into the speaker. Of course he knew Yao didn't hear him, probably mumbling under his breath as he snuggled up in bed. How Ivan wanted to be with him right now, wrapping an arm around him and protecting him from the cold temperatures in Canada that mimicked Russian winters.

He hit the play button one more time, just like a bed time story- Yao's grace and fierce moves would surely allow him to get more than 2 hours sleep like last night.

Ivan snapped his phone shut and laughed watching Yao's face turn from fear to a pure rage he rarely saw on Yao's fine features.

"He's so protective of his younger siblings," Ivan shook his head with a laugh.

Ivan admired that about Yao- he even wished his older sister were like that.

Ivan re-winded the video pausing just as Yao scowled at the camera, his eyes turning dark with pure hatred and his entire form crumbling ready to pounce.

Just thinking about Yao's toned and sculpted body turned him on- he still remembered walking in on Yao with no top on and Yao scowled at him. All Ivan wanted to do was run his hand down that tense body and pull Yao into a mind-numbing kiss that would lead to them making love.

Though he didn't because he wouldn't force himself on Yao. He knew nothing good came from being impatient, so he waited for Yao to return his feelings.

The only problem was that he couldn't read the older man that well. Sometimes he thought Yao liked him back then he'd scowl at Ivan and kick him out.

He wished Yao would see the little signs Ivan gave him. The sunflowers, the invites to his place, the way he looked at Yao and even the way he'd only laughed in front of Yao for over sixty years.

Of course he wanted to try being bluntly obvious but he didn't want to scare Yao off.

Years and years of joking around, playing tricks on Yao all for nothing if he was too pushy.

Ivan sighed rubbing his eyes- he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight at all.

* * *

Yao groaned, the sunlight hit his eyes making him grumble and roll away from the bright lights.

He knew that meant he had to get up but he didn't want to move for some reason. He brought his hands up to his face feeling cool plastic against his face.

"What?" Yao's eyes shot open to see the tape. Then he remembered his previous days filled with an almost around the world travel and the longest plane ride he'd ever made.

"Great," Yao sighed sitting up. Usually he would pat down his hair but his hands prevented him from doing such an activity.

He wore his general pyjama's though they didn't do much against the cold.

_Knock, knock, knock,_ Matthew popped his head in the door smiling.

He laughed seeing Yao look at him with groggy and rather confused brown eyes.

"Good morning, I washed your clothes for you," He pushed the door open sitting Yao's clothes on a nearby bench.

There was a pair of scissors in his back pocket that he retrieved approaching Yao.

"Here," He snipped open the tape letting Yao stretch his hands.

"Xie xie," Yao thanked him examining that bright smile and shining eyes. Of course he looked a little bit like America but his hair was lighter and his eyes purple like Ivan's.

Yao's head tilted noticing that both of the coldest countries in the world had purple eyes. It was an interesting concept that's downfall was in the form of an Austrian.

Maybe there was something else the three purple-eyed nations had in common.

Yao didn't bother trying to think about it right now as his hands were free and an amazing smell was wafting through the door.

"What is that lovely smell, aru?" Yao asked slipping out of bed. Matthew glowed when he smiled at Yao the obvious pride even making Yao feel better.

"I'm making pancakes for breakfast," Matthew told him walking back to the door. He beamed back his bright features lighting up the room. Or maybe it was because he turned on the light in the room. "I'll set you aside some when you come down so Gilbert doesn't eat them, eh?"

"Yes please," Yao nodded walking to his clothes. As soon as the door clicked shut Yao quickly dressed, his tummy was rumbling and the meal they gave him on the plane was disgusting.

He was lucky his stomach allowed him to fully dress and walk down the stairs like a normal person.

Yao slipped his hair up into a ponytail taking the nearest empty seat.

"That was quick," Matthew commented sitting down a plate. Yao watched the steaming pancakes in front of him his eyes examining each perfectly cooked pancake with his years of experience.

Gilbert sat across the table happily munching down on a huge stack while Matthew's bear was just poking one, though Yao couldn't remember his name.

"Here," Matthew sat down a bottle of maple syrup. "It's very sweet."

"Xie xie," Yao smiled at him picking up the bottle. Yao loved sweet, sweet was good but he wasn't sure he could eat all the pancakes Matthew had given him.

He took one bite like some chef judge: slowly chewing, savoring the taste and checking off each box in his head.

Matthew had stopped cooking looking up at Yao worried. Yao was an amazing chef; Matthew had tasted his cooking before and didn't blame Ivan for insisting Yao cook when he came over for UN meetings.

If Yao liked his cooking that means he was a good cook. Matt had even used his sweet maple syrup to charm the elder.

"This is really nice, do you make the syrup yourself?" Yao asked checking the bottle.

"Uh, yes, I also make my pancakes from scratch," Matthew told him. Yao nodded taking another bite. Matthew had the most perfect pancakes Yao had ever tasted.

"Birdie is the best cook," Gilbert declared grinning.

"Mm," Yao nodded in agreement his mouth to full to talk. Matthew blushed sitting down.

"So Yao, how are you feeling?" Matthew asked changing the subject.

"Okay, aru," Yao nodded, "feeling better now I've eaten something."

"You really knocked Arthur on his ass, He was worse off then when he gets in fights with Francis," Gilbert commented.

Yao went a bit red coughing: "It was very unlike me, I was just…"

"Kicking Arthur's ass," Gilbert cracked up. "I will never get on your bad side.'

Yao laughed sheepishly shaking his head.

"I didn't mean to loose my temper, I'm usually more composed, aru," Yao explained putting more of the delicious pancake in his mouth.

"When I tried to hold you back you hit me so hard I've got a bruise, see?" Gilbert stood lifting his top. Yao gasped looking horrified he had caused the dark bruise.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Yao gasped covering his mouth.

"Battle scar, it'll fade," Gilbert laughed it off sitting down. "I put it on my blog and almost every nation has liked it."

"Oh no," Yao shook his head ashamed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry," Matthew began smiling softly at him. "Gilbert's fine, he even sent a picture to Alfred when the bruise fully formed."

Yao shook his head covering his mouth.

"It looks horrible," Yao bit his nails.

"It looks worse than it did last night," Gilbert grinned taking out his phone and opening the camera. "Going to post it on my blog."

Yao paused: "What's a blog?"

Matthew laughed lightly picking up his mug.

"Don't worry," Matthew shook his head. "Nothing important."

Yao nodded still confused.

* * *

Yao sat on the couch staring at the TV; his hands were once again taped. He sighed shuffling uncomfortable and staring at the roof.

He wished he had paper right now.

_Made in China_

The words echoed through the poor Asians head, soon it was all he could hear.

_Made in China, Made in China, Made in China._

Then he blanked out.

* * *

"I don't know where he went," Matthew shook his head as he stood on the path to his home.

"He just disappeared," Gilbert added. Alfred stopped on the path looking at both of them shocked.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Alfred requested.

"Well… Yao came in where I was working and said he couldn't feel his hands. So I cut the tape and turned around to find more tape then…"

"Then?" Alfred pushed.

"Then he just disappeared." Matthew shook his head covering his face.

"That's when I saw him disappear into the guest room but when I got in there he was gone," Gilbert shook his head.

"He's not wearing heavy clothing, what if he gets caught in the cold of winter?" Matthew began to stress out.

Alfred took a deep breath rubbing his nose- his hands brushed along the phone in his pocket ready to call Ivan to come find the Asian man. For some reason Ivan had a Yao tracker in his mind that never failed to find the rather composed yet proud man.

Then he looked up and paused.

"I found him," Alfred sighed looking up at the roof. The couple turned seeing Yao, sitting on the roof, with a notepad in his lap and a pen in his hand.

"Oh thank maple," Matthew sighed with a huge smile.

Gilbert pulled out his phone turning on the video.

"Yao!" Alfred called out. Yao jumped looking up. At first he seemed confused, his eyes blinked and he looked around.

Then his cheeks went red as he realized what had happened.

"Please come down," Matthew begged. Yao nodded quickly making his way back the way he came from. He easily made it back in the window with strong arms and chest.

Matthew sighed shaking his head.

"I can take him if you want," Alfred offered.

"Yes please, I think he almost gave me a heart attack," Matthew took a deep breath.

"No problem, some hamburgers and fries should slow him down," Alfred laughed. Gilbert and Matthew looked at each other worried.  
"Don't fill him up to much, he's only tiny," Gilbert told him.

"He'll be fine," Alfred shrugged. I'll take him to Kiku's tomorrow morning," Alfred shrugged.

"He will need new clothes," Matthew nodded.

"I'll call his siblings and ask," Alfred shrugged as Yao walked out the door his head down.

"I- um…" Yao coughed awkwardly.

"What happened man?" Alfred asked.

"Well… I don't remember, I was feeling the urge to write then…" Yao coughed again. "I came to on the roof."

"You blanked out?" Matthew looked shocked. "Has that happened before?"

Yao shook his head.

"You're coming to my place, just until tomorrow morning then Kiku is going to come get you," Alfred told him.

Yao nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry for intruding, aru," Yao told the couple.

"It's no problem," Matthew smiled.

"Let's go, we'll stop for Macca's on the way back!" Alfred cheered.

Yao glared following and dragging his feet.

"I'd much rather be at Ivan's place alone with him then at that fat store with anyone," Yao growled under his breath. He hated being passed around like some hot potato.

In all fairness he was on the edge, now he was blacking out it was worse.

He remembered what had happened clearly now he thought about it. It was worse that he remembered it all, which meant he still had control.

Yao sighed rubbing his eyes: now to deal with Alfred. He was going to have a headache after this…

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to leave a choice please~**

**Update: There is a poll on my blog for all to vote on!**

**R&R?**

**-See le Fairy Witch-**


End file.
